


Remembrance

by TricksterMegido



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Tommyinnit, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I promise this won’t be as angsty as my other works, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Minor Violence, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Revived Wilbur Soot, Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Philza, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, ghostbur (mentioned) - Freeform, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Wilburs life flashes before him, as it had before yet, slower this time. Watching back every precious memory, and deepest regret until his eyes open once more, for the first time in months.Or Wilbur watches his life flash before him before he’s finally revived by PhilzaAka I saw a tiktok about how there wasn’t enough sbi fic’s out there that aren’t super angsty? So let’s try some low temp angst
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s try some not so angsty fic’s yea? Yea okay lmao 
> 
> Also winged Wilbur soot cause why not

The void was strange. It’s vast emptiness leaving hardly anything to the imagination. For a while, he was alone, pacing the empty space without much care or presence of time. Wilbur recalled seeing bits of his life, happy memories atleast, flash before him. Part of him knew that ghostbur likely took those with him back to the SMP.

Atleast they were good memories. 

Soon, he wasn’t alone anymore. During his pacing, he came across a figure in a light blue hoodie that had what looked like a hastily stitched on broken heart, and black jeans. The figures hair was tossed in many directions, leaving it fluffy enough to practically hide his horns. 

“Schlatt?”

The ram looked up to meet Wilbur’s gaze, flashes of confusion..then anger..before finally, regret. 

“Wil..ah- i didn’t expect to see you here..figured I’d be alone in this weird- whatever the fuck this is” Schlatt huffed, slowly pulling himself up to properly stand before Wilbur 

“I thought so too. Guess we’re stuck together huh?” He laughed softly, rubbing at the back of his neck “listen..Schlatt-“

“Nah nah Wilbur, if anyone’s apologizing it’s me. I was a dick to you well before the election-“ right, they had a huge falling out years before him and tommy went to dream smp..they used to be good friends “-and I didn’t exactly make up for it later so..I’m sorry. I fucked up everything, as usual..but I’m hoping in whatever the fuck afterlife this is- that you can forgive me” 

Wilbur fell silent for a moment, thinking it over. It was true, the two had the worst falling out imaginable, only to see each other again after years at the election for L’manburg. The dormant aggression to each their resurfacing upon seeing each other again but- they were both at fault 

“I forgave you a while ago honestly. Besides..I missed your big mouth” Wilbur grinned, gently punching the ram hybrids shoulder causing him to grin just as much “wanna walk with me? I kinda got sick of sitting in the nothing” 

“Yea, sounds good” 

So, they did. The two walked for a while, sometimes stopping to nap even if they didn’t really need to, but the action gave them some sense of reality after death. They were calmer here, if anything the two seemed to both settle back to what they used to be, before everything, and everyone, fell from grace. 

The two shared stories sometimes, Schlatt even revealing that tubbo, whom Philza had found and raised, was his biological son. Wilbur could see the pain etched in his features as he explained how difficult it was to give up the boy, after all tubbo was just a toddler, but schlatts life and job at the time was too dangerous for a child. So to his dismay, he left tubbo in the box with his bee plush and a note for whoever found him. Course, he knew Philza might. Schlatt had heard about Philza from a friend, but he was too scared to go to him directly. It suddenly made sense now why tubbo’s box was on the corner of the pathway to their house, placed directly beside the mail box. 

_ He had thought it through  _

Wilbur too expressed a few similar regrets. Some he wasn’t fully willing to speak on, but his main was his son. The two bonded for a while over it, both having of lost or simply given up what meant most to them. 

The walking continued, sometimes though, they two would float instead. Schlatt often doing tricks to cheer up Wilbur who’s mind tended to wonder to other things, other memories he hadn’t recalled in years. 

~

During their time, they met a new person as well, the individual was rather..peculiar to say the least. He had introduced himself as Mexican Dream. Wilbur nor Schlatt knew him but they still offered for him to follow anyways. MD had mentioned that he was simply waiting until his family came to pick him up from this void like space, mentioning in particular, his abuela whom passed away when he was little. Wilbur thought he was a bit..extra to say the least, but the new company was nice. 

“So you were only there for a short while?” Schlatt hummed curiously, choosing to float rather then walk as his friends were doing 

“Yea man, it was absolutely wild though! My girl and I spent time with this cool blonde kid, miss him a ton. He was my best bro though, on the real, I hope he’s doing better then when I left him”

“..blonde kid?” 

“Tommy, sweet kid” 

“Wait” Wilbur’s steps faltered, his attention brought back to MD “what was going on with tommy?”

“His friend and Dream exiled him man, poor kid was all alone in the middle of no where, think I was one of the few that visited him” MD loosely crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head thinking of the time he’d spent with Tommy 

“He-..Philza never visited?”

“Who?”

“..who visited him?” Schlatt lowered himself to stand next to Wilbur, gently patting his back to offer some sense of comfort, finding that Wil semi leaned into the touch

“From what he told me some guy named Sam, me obviously, ranboo and Technoblade but I guess all he did was make fun of him. Oh and Dream, but I think he visits quite often”

Wilbur nodded slowly, in his mind he placed that information away for now, there wasn’t much he could do about it right now anyways. 

“I..I see. I’m sure he’s okay, Tommy’s a strong kid-“ Wilbur smirked, grunting a bit when Schlatt slapped a hand on his back 

“Stubborn too! Just like you, it’s the only way people know your related!” 

“Your related to ‘em? No wonder! You act similar” MD grinned, joining schlatts past action to slap a hand against Wilburs back, though in retaliation he summoned his wings, smacking both Schlatt and MD in the face before continuing his walk “wings too? Definitely related!” 

~ 

Soon, MD left them alone. The two were surprised when not Just his grandmother showed up, but a few other family members. MD quickly waved to his new friends before following after his family, his arm hooked with his grandmothers as he excitedly told her what she had missed over the years. 

Schlatt and Wilbur continued on after that, silent for a while. They almost missed listening to MD’s constant ramble. 

“Just us again huh”

“Is that bad?” Wil slid his hands into his pockets, eyes trained on the ground still 

“Nah I don’t mind. At least it’s you and not the other guys, dude can talk forever. gotta say, kinda miss him. But, he’s with his family now.” 

Wilbur nodded slowly, allowing his gaze to finally move up when he heard Schlatt stop in his tracks 

“...what’s wrong?” 

“You don’t see the door?” Schlatt motioned ahead of them, true to his word, a large dark oak wood stood before them, the gold handle shining gently from an unknown light 

“..oh. Yea I see it..what do you think it is?”

“Dunno” Schlatt moved closer, reaching for the door only for it to be locked upon trying to open it “..the hell?”

“Let me try” Wilbur huffed, jokingly shoving Schlatt aside to open it. To his surprise the door opened easily, showing a star lit path surrounded by what he could only describe as a galaxy of colors “what..is this..”

“Well, I don’t see anything but the void so I dunno man” the ram hybrid shrugged, leaning against the strange doorway “maybe it’s for you?” 

“Maybe..”

“..you gonna go through it?” Wilbur had never heard schlatts voice become so soft before. It was..startling 

“I’m..not sure. I don’t wanna leave you behind” 

“I’ll be fine Wil-“

“Well, let’s just wait. Just in case. Maybe your grandparents will come for you” Wil offered a smile, gently closing the door behind him 

“Fine fine, clingy bitch” there was a smile behind those words, he didn’t mean any harm by it. Instead he sat down beside Wil, the two opting to nap for a while in wait. 

~

Wilbur wasn’t sure how long they had fallen asleep, yet was soon woken up by Schlatt shaking his shoulder gently “hey man..wake up, times up”

“What?..Time?” Wil slowly sat up, looking to his friend who motioned to an elderly couple behind him. The two smiled fondly at him, nothing but care and love for his friend who helped him stand up “is this-“

“It is. This is my gram, and pops. Gram, pops this is Wilbur. Do you remember him?”

The elderly couple both nodded slowly, the woman moving to gently take Wilburs hands “of course though you were a small tot when we last saw you about.”

“We were teens gram..” Schlatt grumbled, hardly reacting to his grandfather patting his shoulder, as if he too agreed 

“Either way. Lovely to see you again dear.” She hummed happily, looking to the door, then back to Wilbur “enjoy your memories sweetie” the woman let go, returning to her husbands side while Schlatt stepped forward 

“Hey, maybe I’ll see you again in a different life. Ya know so I can bother you for yet another life time” the ram smirked, opening his arms. It would stay between them that soft apologies were given as they hugged goodbye, as well as small tears that were quickly wiped away by schlatts sleeve. Neither would spill such secrets. Upon stepping away, Schlatt pointed at will, then the door, before leaving with his grandparents. Wilbur didn’t move until Schlatt was gone, leaving him once again, alone. 

Turning to the door once more, Wil took a deep breath before opening it, revealing the odd galaxy like space. Anxiety overtook much of his mind at the idea of where this was going. Schlatts grandmother mentioned memories before, but he already did this..

Didn’t he?

Releasing the breath he held, Wilbur took a step into the void, finding the star lit path was indeed, walkable. Soon he found the door closed behind him, no going back now. Atleast he was no longer trapped in the endless white void. 

Each step caused a light twinkle sound, something he enjoyed. It reminded him of the music he used to play for his brothers and friends before things became..complicated. It was to his surprise when he found another door, this one off set to the left, this one a light birch door with a lovely silver handle. Upon looking closer, it too was unlocked. Wilbur pondered the idea of if there were more doors. Did he have the option to ignore them? What would happen if he did? 

Suppose he could find out..

Yet, curiosity killed the cat as they say. Wilbur carefully opened the door, finding himself jolting at the sudden clap of thunder beyond the door. His instincts told him to close it, to back away from it, until he heard soft terrified chirps, followed by gentle piglin grunts and bushes. Almost unwillingly, Wilbur stepped beyond the door, finding himself faced with a memory he hardly recognized until he was faced with himself. 

The 4 year old him, accompanied by a similarly aged technoblade. 

The two didn’t register Wilbur, why should they if this is a memory. Instead he stood, Unaffected by the rain storm around them watching the baby version of himself lay curled up against the small Technoblade, who was crouched in a protective manner. The two were hiding under a broken ender portal, the blocks above giving some shelter, while the magma blocks nearby created warm steam that filtered up into the air around them. Neither were dressed for the weather, yet his younger self kept his small wings wrapped as tightly as possible around them both. 

Right..he met techno as a child in the nether

Phil was right, seeing himself now proved as much since little him was wearing common piglin cloths, similar to Technoblade. For years Wilbur disregarded that fact, saying Phil just found them somewhere. In reality, he did. 

Wilbur finally acknowledged the rustling of bushes and footsteps when Technoblade began to growl lowly, raising his wooden sword quickly to protect himself, and little Wilbur. Technoblade had always been so protective of him when they were kids, it made sense. The two had a bond that no one could ever really understand, except tommy and tubbo atleast. He watched as a much younger Philza, his father, stepped through the brush with concern lacing his features. Philza was of avian nature as he was, there was no surprise that he heard the scared chirps from past him. It likely pulled at his primal instincts to find the distressed bird in question, but he was certain Phil didn’t expect to find children. 

“Well I’ll be..” Philza whispered under his breath, slowly lowering to the ground to appear less threatening “hey it’s okay..it’s okay no need to be upset..I can help you..it’s a little too cold to be out here by yourself don’t you think?” Phil offered a gentle smile, one that was enough to make even little Technoblade drop his sword, and followed past him to Philza, their hands entwined to keep from loosing each other. How quickly he had been to trust Phil, his nature told him that he was safe, so I’m turn, techno believed him. 

Wilbur began to step away now, knowing this was the part when Philza would walk away, bringing the two home to give them warm cloths and a meal. Then of course, adopt them later. It’s what began it all. 

Wilbur sighed softly, returning to the door that remained open behind him. Closing it, he continued forward across the starlit path, knowing this journey was far from over 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload this today oops

It was time to continue. Why was it taking so long? Wilbur felt as if he had been walking for hours, only temporarily distracted by the shimmering stars around him. It felt stupid now, walking through this pathway. For a moment, he debated giving up and turning around, until a new door came into view. With a deep sigh, he trudged forward, met with a similar birch door with a silver handle.

“And again..” he muttered, slowly opening the door to find a somewhat older version of himself alongside Technoblade. He stood in the doorway for a long moment, just watching the two talk in a series of chirps and grunts that he hardly remembered anymore. It was their secret code as kids, the only way they could talk if danger was near, but it hardly happened anymore now that they lived with Phil. 

The two boys continued their chatter, Technoblade at some point getting up to grab something in the kitchen while Wilbur continued to scribble in a book _._   


_ his old journal _

“Wil, I see dad!” Techno yelled from the kitchen, dashing back in the room to quickly placed two drinks on the table, Wilbur following close behind when techno went for the door. Philza hardly had the chance to open the door since the two boys had already done so, choosing to immediately latch onto Philza in a hug. The elder avian chuckled, smiling fondly down at the younger hybrids 

“Hello boys, sorry I took longer then expected..I ended up finding a little someone” he hummed, setting his bag aside before beckoning the boys to follow him to the living room where he took a seat, the boys eagerly waiting to find out who Phil was talking about. 

Soon enough, Phil carefully pulled the over sized hood off a small toddler with messy blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes. The boy seemed more curious then afraid of the two, enough to reach a small hand for Wilbur first, cooing happily when Wilbur held out a finger, to which Tommy gripped tightly 

“He’s so small..” techno mumbled softly, reaching a hand up as well leaving tommy to hold onto both their fingers before giving a look of confusion since he couldn’t do anything now with his hands occupied 

“Indeed..he’s around three maybe four years old..though is oddly quiet for such an energetic kid” Philza adjusted the toddler so he could properly face techno and Wilbur, seeming to please the boy since he grinned and clapped his hands, immediately entranced by wil who gently patted his hands against the toddlers 

“Where did you find him?” Wil glanced up, smiling when tommy grabbed both his hands once again 

“Remember the abandoned village we explored?” Phil sighed heavily, as if the memory of the place haunted him in some way “he..seemed to have been left there recently. Since when we explored before it was fully abandoned..”

“Why would someone do that? He’s just a kid..” techno grumbled under his breath, a look of surprise crossing him when the toddler made grabby hands for him. Not wanting the boy to cry, techno carefully picked him up, only for the child to grab at his hair, a small giggle coming from the toddler “besides..he’s not that much of a gremlin..”

“You just have long hair of course he likes you” Wilbur grinned, playfully punching his shoulder “..but really dad..why would someone just..leave him?” 

“Well..there can be several reasons..but-“ Phil was cut short by a sudden gasp from techno, who held up a now squirming toddler, small fluffy grey wings sticking out as if trying to fluff out to show his current discomfort being held this way. 

“Wings- he has _wings_ ” techno just stared at the child, eventually snapping his attention to Phil ignoring how the child whined and squirmed “dad you don’t think-“ 

“Unfortunately techno I think it is..it’s not a rare occurrence for hybrids to be abandoned..but there can be many reasons he was left alone” Phil tried to offer a small smile, watching as Wilbur scooped up the now aggressively chirping child into his own arms, cooing to calm him. It seemed to work quick enough thankfully 

“Well, he’s ours now” Wilbur scoffs, nuzzling the top of the child’s head. Phil had never seen someone bond so quickly but was glad nonetheless. 

“Hell need a name then” 

“Theseus!” Techno suddenly spoke up, smirking at how the toddler chirped in response 

“Theseus? Techno your reading too many of those books-“ Wilbur huffed 

“Aw come on it’s cool- tell him dad!” 

“Alright alright boys calm down. How about this, his middle name can be Theseus if you really want it to be, but maybe tommy suits him better” Phil hummed, running his fingers through technos hair, the boy leaning into the touch without question 

“I like that” the two nodded to each other, their gaze going to the toddler in Wilburs arms 

“Welcome home tommy” 

“Theseus still sounds cooler” techno fake grumbled, chuckling when Wilbur made a noise of annoyance 

~

Wilbur couldn’t help but smile seeing this moment again. Tommy brought new light to the family when Phil brought him home, in a way, as Philza had said once, tommy brought them together. He hated to admit to himself that he missed the kid, he practically raised him after all..

Shaking his head, Wilbur turned back to the door, leaving the memory behind. He took a moment to lean back against the closed door, hating the guilt filling him thinking about how good life was.. he could’ve done better 

Running his fingers through his hair, he continued on. The next door appeared much quicker then the last, this time a light oak. It reminded him of the door to his childhood home. How ironic. Once more, he stepped through finding himself still at the house but it was rather late. 

~

The house had only a small flicker of light that carries from the kitchen where soft voices could be heard. Tommy was carefully making his way down the stairs, his wings low an dragging against the ground somewhat though he didn’t seem to mind. Instead he continued to trudge to the kitchen only to stop just by the doorway upon hearing techno and Phil speaking softly to each other. Tommy didn’t stay long, an chose to slowly step away back to the stairs, being careful up until he got to the top of the stairs. 

_ Wil remembered this time, an followed silently, noticing how Philza peaked out of the doorway in confusion, techno asking about what the sound was _

Tommy now at the end of the hallway, gently knocked on Wilburs door, seeming to wait for an answer before entering the room. Wil, who was half asleep, looked to tommy with confusion, but didn’t hesitate to pull his baby brother into a hug when Tommy scrambled up to him 

“Toms?..what’s wrong..nightmare?..” Wil combed his fingers through Tommy’s hair, rubbing small comforting circles against his back 

“N-no..” tommy whined softly, burying his face into his back “d-dad is gonna leave..”

“What? Toms dad isn’t gonna go anywhere..” 

“He- he said so!” Tommy jolted up suddenly, almost smacking Wilbur in the chin when lifting his head “he- he’s gonna go with techie a-an what if he doesn’t come ba-back?..” tears pricked his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks the more he rambled on. Wil didn’t seem to understand, shaking his head before pulling Tommy back into a hug 

“It’s okay toms..I’ll talk to dad okay?..I’m sure he’s not gonna just leave us..” Wil hummed softly, wrapping his wings around the blonde to help him feel safe in hopes he’ll relax even a little. For a while, Wilbur simply held tommy, soft chirps between the two would be their own secret, since tommy really only ever did that with Wilbur. In a way, it was their sibling connection, similar to what Wil had with techno. 

When tommy fell asleep, Wilbur carefully maneuvered himself so he could lay tommy down, carefully tucking him in before walking downstairs where Phil an techno were still speaking 

“-think it’ll be fine, plus it means money we can send back” techno was tapping his hand against the counter, seeming trapped in thought 

“Definitely..it’ll be good for all of us really” Phil hummed in agreement, leaning back into his seat “it’s the matter of telling Wil and tommy..they’re not gonna like it” 

“Dad..” 

Phil quickly looked to the doorway, eyes wide hearing wil’s voice “..Wil, it’s late why are you up?..” 

“Tommy..woke me up. Said he heard you guys were talking about leaving but..I didn’t think he was right..” Wilbur scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a sense of triumph seeing the guilty face of Technoblade just behind his father 

“Wilbur it’s..we’re not leaving for a long time son..techno wants to go to a few events but I don’t want him to go alone. I promise it’ll only be a month” Phil stepped toward Wil, setting his hands on his shoulders “you know if you asked id come running home”

“I know dad but..tommy coming into my room crying like that makes me think it’s not that simple” Wilbur pushed his fathers arms away, taking a small step back. He hated the silence between them right now 

“Wil..I swear on it okay? We’ll be home before you know it..I’ll talk to Tommy myself about it all-“ 

_ wilbur shook his head, turning away from the scene before him. He knew how it ended. How phil would tell Tommy it was a quick trip, but he gone for months, leaving Wil to watch tommy so long that Tommy’s only wish later when his birthday rolled around..was to see his dad again. Not that wil resents him for it. But the once whole arctic empire thing started later, it caused more discourse between their family, especially when they later got roped into it.  _

Huffing softly, Wil turned to the door to exit the memory before it was even over, still hearing how past him argued with his father. He chose to close the door before it escalated. 

He stood silently for a long moment, truly debating on walking past all these doors to leave, even if a part of him told him to stay. He hated that little voice in his head. The last thing he needed were voices again. Pushing himself away from the door, he continued forward once more. 

“Two down..too many to go..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how I said there’s only a smidge of angst. Gonna have to wait for those cute moments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I’ve been hyper fixated on writing the chapters for the SBI mafia AU oops

There were far too many doors ahead of him. How long could this hallway truly go? It already felt like days after he closed the 5th door from his childhood times. They mostly were about him raising tommy after Phil had left with Technoblade. Atleast in those times, they were happy memories.

His favorite was the one showing tommy how to fly. He’d never forget how determined his little brother was to get it right, his knees scraped up and covered in dirt after many failed attempts at flying. He couldn’t have been more proud to see Tommy finally glide carefully down to the ground after the hundreds of attempts previously. It was a wonderful time, and truth be told, he missed it. 

Where had he gone wrong?

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it as he approached another door, noting the chill he could feel from the outside. He knew what memory sat before him immediately, hesitation hitting him upon opening the door 

~ 

He was right. As the door opened he was met with a snow covered scene, the same forest area he grew up in of course. From afar, he could see past him shoveling snow while tommy jumped in an out of snow piles along the path, much to past Wilbur’s dismay 

“Tommy your gonna get a cold jumping around in the snow like that-“

“Nah! I’ll be fine Wilby!” Tommy grinned, throwing a snowball in his older brothers direction, barely missing his face by a few inches 

“Oh _now_ your asking for it-“ Wil smirked, setting the shovel aside to retaliate, throwing snow ball upon snowball at tommy who screeched an ran about to try and escape the onslaught of attacks, giggling all the while 

Wilbur soon found himself exhausted, sitting in the snow with tommy who was eating a piece of ice he found somewhere. That’s..probably fine right? Softly chuckling to himself, Wil pulled himself to stand up, freezing hearing approaching horse hooves accompanied by a carriage. Grabbing Tommy’s arm, Wil pulled the younger avian behind his back, wings shielding the younger from what could be a potential threat. Tommy didn’t seem to mind, knowing the drill fully well by now to just stay quiet unless told otherwise 

The carriage soon came into view, looking fancier then what Wil was used to, only aiding to his growing concern. He didn’t calm until he saw a familiar fluff of pink hair as Technoblade exited the carriage, his older brother pausing while waiting for Phil to trail behind him. 

Tommy, seeing his father an older brother was quick to duck under Wilbur’s wings to race over to Philza, who scooped up the young avian, cooing happily to him 

“Hey toms, why are you so cold? Did you bury yourself in the snow?” Phil grinned, wrapping his more weather appropriate cloak semi around tommy who he was holding with one arm currently 

“Nope! Wilby and I had a snow ball fight! And I won” tommy puffed his chest with pride, giggling when Phil squeezed him into a hug 

Techno sauntered over to Wil, giving a small grin when patting his shoulder, a soft hum of a welcome from Wilbur who rested his head against his brothers shoulder “how are you? Really, I mean. I know you’ll lie to dad” 

Wilbur scoffed softly, waiting for Philza to go into the little cottage with tommy, the two talking about hot chocolate or something, before bothering to speak up. “..we’re..okay? I think? I’m..god techno I suck at this-“

“Your not that bad at watching over tommy. The kid adores you Wil” 

“That’s the thing! Tech you guys were gone for too Damn long this time- tommy fucking slipped and called me _dad_ the other day! What am I suppose to say to that?!” 

“Wait..he did? I..it was probably an accident. Him seeing you as a father figure isn’t that bad, it just means he trusts and looks up to you..you two did click pretty easily when he was a toddler” techno shrugged, gently bumping his shoulder with Wilbur’s “besides..dad wanted to bring you guys with us”

“What? Like..to the Arctic empire?..”

“Mhm, I think he had some weird..nightmare or whatever. He called it a revelation but I think it’s guilt. Regardless he really wants to bring you guys with us..if you want to of course. We agreed we won’t force you to, but we have a nice place..lots of people, you might meet someone who knows” 

“I..I’ll think about it” Wil muttered softly, glancing up when tommy ‘accidentally’ slammed the front door open 

“Wilby! Techie! Dad made hot cocoa!” The blonde grinned happily, scurrying back into the house to where Phil likely was. 

“We should probably follow” Technoblade adjusted his cloak, waiting for Wilbur to follow him towards the door. 

~

Sighing softly, Wil waiting a short moment as he watched the scene. He still recalled how happy tommy was about the proposal to be able to live with Philza and Technoblade again, and honestly..he was too. He just wish it didn’t go as shitty as it had. 

Turning back to the door, Wilbur retreated back to the galaxy like path, allowing the door to gently close behind him before continuing forward. This time, choosing to simply peak into one of the doors rather then fully walk in. He still was able to see the memory before him, it was around the time they first moved to the empire. Tommy didn’t take well to the cold at first, and ended up getting severely sick for around a week or so just a month into them living there. Wilbur hadn’t left his side the whole time, while surprisingly, Phil and techno made regular visits to make sure Tommy was okay. Closing the door, Wilbur slowly stepped away, not needing to see much more of that time of his life. 

Many doors were similar after that 

Wilbur was shocked by the appeal of the next door he stopped at after many peaceful memories. This door, a large dark oak with a gold knob, was covered in slashes from swords or other weapons, the handle stained red. 

He knew this one

With a deep breath, he entered the door. 

~ 

The space was quiet, the candles dimmed down gently to give a soft glow to the room. The bedroom belonged to Wil of course, but tommy was with him. The blonde laid curled up contently against his older brother, likely after a nightmare of some kind. 

The blonde still shifted every so often in his sleep, eventually sitting up slowly hearing a soft clatter from down the hall. Such an odd thing, no one but guards were out right now. Slowly leaving the covers, causing Wilbur to mutter something sleepily, tommy went to the door of her door, pushing his ear against it to hear something if anything at all. 

Heavy footsteps accompanied by rushed conversations startled the young avian, causing his wings to fluff up with concern as he rushed to Wilbur, shaking him awake 

“Wil- Wil wake up-“ 

“Wh- Toms? What’s wrong? Another dream..?”

“No! No Wil I think I heard something outside-“ tommy stuttered out quickly, clinging to Wil 

“What?..alright it’s okay toms..I’ll go check okay? Relax..” Wil offered a comforting smile, kissing the crown of his brothers head before pulling himself up, slowly stepping to the door. There was only a slight hesitation before opening the door, though he didn’t see anyone or hear anything through the halls. Sighing softly, Wil began to close the door, about to tell Tommy things were okay, only to find himself suddenly on the floor, a sharp pain racking through his head followed by a soft groan 

“Wilbur!-“ he could hear tommy struggling against something- or maybe someone? He wasn’t sure due to his vision becoming so clouded. 

Tommy went silent 

“These are the princes?” A gruff voice spoke, they seemed to be the one picking him up off the floor 

“Two of them yea. Youngest kids of Philza, weak links.” Another voice snickered, likely the one who took tommy. 

“Weak links huh?”

“Well Philza did hide them for a while, by the looks of it the blonde is the _runt of the litter._ Regardless, let’s-“ his mind was becoming fuzzy “-don’t want to wake-“ why was this happening? “-noblade is the biggest threat. Let’s go” 

They were being carried off, where he wasn’t sure. His vision blacking out here an there through the walk, he was able to see that tommy was also being held by the other person responsible for what’s happened, his brothers wings tied what looked to be painfully against his back, his were no different. 

He didn’t have the right mind space to understand the bodies of soldiers that littered the halls. It was far too much for him, it was easier to just let himself slip into the void. 

~

He woke to yelling, familiar yelling at that. Sobbing too, he realized. Lifting his head, his blurry vision clearing slowly to see tommy next to him oddly laying on the floor. The blonde was sobbing softly, seeming to be trying to hide the sounds as his father screamed from across the room at someone. The younger avian was covered in newly forming bruises, as well as sporting a busted up lip from who knows what. Wil reached to carefully push Tommy’s hair from his face, noting now that both his and Tommy’s hands were bound. 

“..toms?,.” He whispered softly, trying to smile in hopes of making his sibling calm down. The younger avian winced at the touch at first, eventually calming down looking up to wil 

“W-wilby..” he muttered, pulling himself up to curl up into Wilbur’s side 

“What’s going on?..” Wil hushed the teen, taking note of the individual behind them who seemed more interested in Phil who was across the room, currently sword fighting with someone he didn’t recognize, while techno kept an eye on him an tommy. A small nod was given by Technoblade before the hybrid looked towards Phil instead 

“I d-don’t know..dads fighting that guy an-and..wilby I don’t wanna die..” tommy whimpered softly, burying his face into Wilbur’s chest. 

“It’ll..it’ll be okay toms..don’t worry..” Wil took a soft breath, looking up hearing a sword clatter to the ground. Phil stood before the fallen body of the enemy, his glance turning to the person standing behind him an tommy. Hearing a sword be pulled from his sheath, Wilbur glanced behind him for a second seeing as the man had both a nervous yet knowing look.

What was he- 

“Give up and we may spare you” Philza spoke slowly, making his way over to them with Technoblade following suit. 

The man didn’t respond past a low chuckle “never” it was like slow motion suddenly, watching as the man raised his sword in a killing blow. His instincts screamed at him as he moved Tommy far away from him, knowing the blow was meant for his baby brother. 

Not on his watch. 

A sharp, piercing pain erupted from his lower abdomen, he could hear a pained scream but hadn’t realized it was his own. A rough cough was pulled from his throat when he felt the sword leave him, allowing his body to slump to the floor as bloody blossomed from the wound, slowly pooling below him on the floor. He could hear tommy talking to him again, his sobs causing him to stutter heavily with each attempt at words. 

Wil registered that Phil was talking to him soon enough, being held in his fathers arms while techno disappeared 

“-bur! Son it’s going to be okay- I need you to drink this okay? Do you understand?” He sounded so panicked, but he nodded slowly regardless 

“..’verything..hurts dad..” Wilbur muttered softly, leaning his head against his fathers chest 

Phil didn’t seem to notice while he pulled the cork off of one of the potion bottles on his belt, carefully helping Wilbur drink the substance. He could feel the warmth of the liquid spread through his body alleviating the pain rather quickly. A soft sigh escaped him as he curled up into his father 

“I’m sorry Wil..I’m so sorry..” Phil carded his fingers through wil’s hair, tears slipping down his cheeks. Tommy soon was curled up next to Philza as well, his muffed sobs hardly heard by Wil as he slipped in an out of consciousness. 

~

He must have fallen asleep at some point after what happened, having of woken up in a more familiar place this time, his own room. He shifted slightly, realizing someone was next to him, their arms wrapped protectively around him. It took a bit of shifting to see a sleeping Technoblade beside him, the piglin hybrid grumbling under his breath when Wil moved 

“..Wil?”

“Hey tech..didn’t mean to wake you” 

“It’s alright..you, feeling okay? We wrapped you up as well as tommy so you should be alright..” 

“Wait- tommy is he okay?!” Wil sat up too quickly, wincing from what he assumed was a phantom pain 

“Whoa whoa Wilbur relax- toms is fine, he’s down in the library with dad..you need to rest” techno pushed Wil to lay back down an relax, sighing softly 

“Sorry..I just..was worried” 

“I know Wil, you both gave us quite a scare..”

Wil nodded slowly, leaning against technos shoulder while he explained the situation, an who those people were. The two fell into a comfortable silence while they both tried to settle with what information they had after what happened that night. 

~

Wilbur stood there much longer then he expected. For a while, he wondered if him and Technoblade would ever have that same bond as they did before what happened in pogtopia..not likely, he decided. Closing the door behind him, Wil began walking down the starlit path once more, now hugging his arms to his chest feeling the phantom pain from his side, something he hasn’t felt in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dash of angst this time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else miss Mexican dream


End file.
